halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:UNSC Joint Chiefs of Staff
I don't think James Ackerson would have survived the Brute torture. Usually, they interrogate and later beat/eat them up... Ackerson seems like a pretty hard A$$ person to me, I think he could survive a couple Brutes. Brute 1: He tastes terrible! Brute 2: Yes, let's release him and leave our Spikers unattended! Brute 1 & 2: Yay! Or maybe thats how it happened...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:00, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Er... for one... Ackerson wouldn't have survived, Harper probably died from a Covenant Assault Carrier, and Margret probably just keeled over around 2540. Plus, why would they need a JCS when they have the UNSC Security Council/ UNSC Security Comittee, which is thier JCS. Oh, and Marge was director of the ONI since before 2530... -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:26, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::I was not aware that Paragonsky was the Director of ONI during Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, merely that she was a high-ranking member. And to be candid, since nothing at all has been mentioned of Harper since the beginning of Halo 2, I have full freedom to write about him as I will, and Ackerson...I have my private suspicions about the comic. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 23:40, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :::Suspicions about the comic? Well... it is canon. But anyways, why would the UNSC need a JCS when they have the UNSC Security Council/ UNSC Security Comittee? -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::::EDIT: Er... sly man... you answered that question. <_< -- Your Worst Nightmare 00:04, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Wasn't Parangosky 70 or so when S-III came around? In 2531? I realize she would be 90 or so in 2553, but maybe the technological advances would lessen the age. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 23:33, 11 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, Prangosky was 70 or so when S-III came around in 2531, which means that she sould be 90 or so in 2553. She would've probably be drummed out of the UNSC by then. -- Your Worst Nightmare 23:58, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Yeah, I'm sure paragnosky is on the verge of retirement in GoO. Also, as i pointed out to AJ and he pointed out here, 99% chance both Harper and Ackerson are dead. With the Home Fleet shattered chances are Harper would of been destroyed along with the fleet he lead. Especially since there is no more retreating for them. Last stand all the way. Also, seeing as how Ackerson was in the hands of the Brutes, chances are either they killed him or he died when the ship he was on was blown into dust by the Elites. Also, on a funny note, you got Ackerson's rank wrong. :Yeah... how would Ackerson become a Rear Admiral... he was a Colonel... so he would be a Brigadier General. :P -- Your Worst Nightmare 12:46, 12 March 2008 (UTC) ::If Hood survived, I see no reason that Harper couldn't have survived. BTW, I have, as an interesting note, have attempting to realistically advance characters, see how they have matured since the months we met them. Wagner from First Strike has been promoted all the way to Rear Admiral, and Ackerson to the rank of Admiral. I think it's a suitable post-war assumption. Regards, [[user:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] 'o the Halopedia Team http://images.wikia.com/rainbowsix/images/7/73/GDI2.jpg TALK • MESSAGE 12:54, 12 March 2008 (UTC) Everyone! There is nothing wrong with this article! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 00:09, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :How sould Ackerson become an Admiral... he's in the ARMY, not the NAVY. -- Your Worst Nightmare 00:45, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :Transfer? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 01:11, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ... They don't transfer you when you're a Colonel... -- Your Worst Nightmare 01:18, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Johnson, if someone like Relentless made a mistake, he would change something on the page. I've seen no major revisions, so clearly nothing's wrong. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 20:03, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :077, there is something wrong. Colonels don't go to Admirals. They go to Generals. I changed it, then Relentless changed it back. -- Your Worst Nightmare 22:15, 13 March 2008 (UTC) :And he should've. It's his article. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:04, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, and he won't until somebody else other than me tells him the same thing. -- Your Worst Nightmare 13:18, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Cross service transfers do not exist! Or at least, not at such a high level! You'd be taking a guy use to commanding soldiers and giving him ships, like giving a chef and PC and telling him to make you a computer program. As for the Harper/Hood thing, Hood was on the realtive saftey of a MAC station while Harper was out in fights with the covvies. Likehood is he was killed. Well there you go people....Ackerson's a Brigadier General. -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 12:38, 20 March 2008 (UTC) :But it still doesn't add up as I am 99% sure that Ackerson would not survive those Brute tortures...Maybe we need the Uprising Comic to end so that we could clarify this whole thing up...